


To Reunite The Kingdoms

by truestarofthenorth



Category: South Park, Stick of Truth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Princess Kenny McCormick, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: Told from Princess Kenny's view. It's written more for the Black Friday Trilogy than the game. In which the beautiful Princess is invited to a grand ball held by a king.





	To Reunite The Kingdoms

Snowflakes settled in her hair, as she stood before the young, terrifed paladin. Her strong gaze bore down on him, staring him down. 

The paladin before her was trembling, from both snow and her intense glare. He held a message in his shaking hand. 

"F-from the King, y-your highness!" He said, voice quivering. He held the letter out, trying to stand tall. 

The Princess approached him, waving her hand to the guards who kept their aim on the meek paladin. 

She took the letter from his hands, opening it then. 

The King had requested her presence at a grand ball, for he had an important question to ask of her. 

She was suspicious, of course. The King was not to be trusted. He was dangerous, and rude. 

Nevertheless, she handed the letter off to a guard, and looked back at the paladin. 

He tensed under her gaze. 

"Tell your King, I accept his invitation."

\---

The Princess sat on her throne, while her most trusted and beloved guard stood beside her. 

"Do you really believe this is the best idea, your Highness?" He asked, watching the Princess's servants as they offered gown after gown to her for the ball. 

"Of course not. He is not to be trusted. But I've never been the type to miss out on some fun. And besides, you will be by my side." 

She settled on a lovely lavender dress, and began to prepare for the ball. 

She was breathtaking, as always. Even her guard was in awe of her beauty. 

\---

She held her guard's hand as they approached the King's throne. She gave him a polite curtsy. 

"Ah, your Highness. I was surprised when you agreed to attend this grand ball."

"I was surprised you invited me." She said. 

Her eyes caught the King's right hand man. 

He seemed to be far more interested in her guard than her. 

"I believe you have an admirer." She told her guard, eyes locked with the King's associate. 

"What? No.." But as soon as the guard caught his gaze, he looked away. 

"Why don't you speak with him? I'm sure the King would not mind." She looked at him. 

The King stared down her guard, before looking to his own servant. 

He had his eyes to the ground, standing straight. 

The Princess waved the two away. "I'd like to speak with the King." She said. 

\---

"Now, your Highness, what was the very important question you had for me?" She asked. 

"I believe it's time to end this separation between our Kingdoms." He told her. 

"How do you plan on that?" She inquired. 

"By a wedding, to join our grand kingdoms." 

"A wedding? Between whom?"

"Why, the two leaders, of course."

\---

"Gather round, subjects!" The king slammed his staff to the ground, catching the attention of the townsfolk and his servants. 

"This ball is in honor of the beautiful Princess. And of our engagement." 

Immediately whispers broke out. An engagement? This news was shocking, to say the least. 

The Princess stood beside the King, her eyes scanning the crowd. Her guard was nowhere to be found, and neither was the King's. 

She could only assume. 

After the King's announcement of their betrothal, a grand dinner was held.

Her guard returned to his former place by the side of his Princess, though he was certainly distracted. His raven hair was distraught, his helmet placed haphazardly on his head. 

His clothing was as cared for as his hair, disheveled from hands being pushed under them. 

Her gaze caught his, and he could only look away, embarrassed and flustered as he tried to smooth his clothing. 

She looked to the King's guard, who looked as disorderly as her own. 

His fiery red hair, already very messy and curly, was tousled from fingers grasping it. His armor was disarranged as well, however he didn't look as embarrassed. In fact, he was practically glowing. 

"I'm engaged." She told her guard. 

He looked stunned, unnerved, even. 

"What? To who??" He asked.

She looked to the King, before turning to her guard. 

"We are to marry and reunite the Kingdoms." 

"But..."

"It's the only way to end this feud." 

\---

White was always a beautiful color on the Princess. 

A winter wedding, how fitting for her. 

Her guard stood next to her. "How can we be sure this is safe? How do we know this isn't a trap?" 

"We don't." She said, as she placed her veil on. She truly was beautiful. 

The wedding began, and her guard was ready to attack at any point.

She stood before the King, dressed so beautifully. 

However, just before they shared their first kiss as King and Queen, the peace was disrupted, and panic fell among them all. 

"It's so far past your bedtime, I can't imagine how much trouble you'll all be in!" Randy said, crossing his arms. 

"Dude, fuck, it's past our bedtime??" Kyle said, standing up. 

"Holy shit dude, I'll be in so much trouble!" 

"I-I'm gonna get grounded for sure!" They all started to rush home. 

Stan sat on his porch with Kenny, who had taken the veil and wig off. 

"So, you almost kissed Cartman dude. That would have been pretty sick."

Kenny shrugged. "Wouldn't be the worst thing I've put in my mouth."

"Dude."

 

*An extra part I wrote but didn't want to be part of the actual story*

Kenny laughed, leaning back, resting his head on his arms. 

"Did you and Kyle actually make out or something?" 

"Just uh....just a little bit." Stan said. "Where did you get the dress?" 

"Sloppy 2nds. You'd be surprised by the prices."

"Uh huh..." 

"What?" 

"Just wondering when you decided you wanted to be a princess. It's cool and all, you look good as a princess, but it's just weird."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I mean, you do really get into the character." 

"So? I can't help that I'm the best actor out of us all." 

"Right. That's what we're going with. You gonna tell everyone at school that you're engaged to Cartman?"

Kenny snorted, looking over at Stan. "You fucking bet your ass I am."

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking of a more realistic storyline for them, I guess. I'm not a huge Kenman shipper, I like Bunny more, but I really love how this turned out
> 
> \- Lady A


End file.
